Gravity Is Falling
by PonyFalls
Summary: Dipper is tired of doing what Stan tells him to Rachel and Angie want What happends when Angie get ... close to dipper? BETTER THEN SUMMERY LOL MIGHT CHANGE FROM K TO T BECAUES OF SOME
1. Chapter 1

-Dipper-

"DIPPER! GO FIX THE SINK!" "DIPPER! CLEAN THE ATTIC! "DIPPER! GO STALL THE TOUISTS!"

"Why does Grunkle Stan hate me so much?!" Dipper tells Mabel and sighs. "He always tells me to clean this-clean that!" Dipper, a twelve year old old boy and his sister Mabel, are sitting on the porch while Dipper sweeps up- a chore Stan told him to do.

"He only does it because he loves us!" An enthusiastic Mabel tells dipper. "He doesn't do it to Soos or Wendy!" She pauses to think. "He dosen't tell me to to things either... DIPPER HE DOESN'T LOVE ME!"

"Who wouldn't love you?" Dipper says grinningly. As soon as he finishes sweeping the porch, he runs upstairs and jumps under the blankets of his bed. He pulls out 3 Journal, and a flash light. As he flips through the pages of the book, he see's a two page's stuck together. "I wish I could just get AWAY from him." He pulls open the two page's and reads the words aloud. "World Portal- Sends you anywhere in the world, even across dimentions. WARNING-ONLY SENDS YOU TO RANDOM PLACES. How to summon- Hituis Portalis Mutanius Radaomineis!" As Dipper reads the words, the room starts to get darker, but not by light, but by unconscious. After he finishes, the world turns completely black.

-Angie-

"THERE! DONE!" Angie, a 10 year old Gravity Falls/MLP fan, yells across my room. I slam my laptop closed and races downstairs. "ILL BE BACK MOM! IM GOING TO RACHELS HOUSE!" As I leaves, I barely hear my mom say bye, but thats not important. I dashes across the street, about a block away, till I see a red-ish house on the left of the street. About 2 minutes later, the me and Rachel are chatting loudly. "OMG OMG OMG I CANT WAIT!" Rachel, also 10, yells out loud to me.

"You need to keep quiet Rachel! Emma could hear us and ruin our marathon! Also, I finished the fanfiction Falling In To Gravity Falls. It was awesome!" Rachel nods and takes out 2 boxes. "I cant wait for the MLP marathon! I brought sodas and snackes!"

"MLP? I thought we were watching Gravity Falls! You agreed!" I flashed at her. "Well, My Little Pony comes on at 8:00, and Gravity Falls comes on at 6:00. We could watch both!" She responds. As we turn on the TV, its 5:30. We go to Disney channel, but get stuck watching Jessie for 30 minutes. "The new episode! its on! We both yell. The new episode is Gideon Rises, but even before it turns on, we notice something. In the trailer, there was suppose to be a sleeping Dipper waking up, but it just skips to Soos.

"Whats happening?" Rachel whispers in my ear. As if an answer, the light in the room totally vanishes.

**Hey guys! this is my first EVER Fanfic so I hope you like it! (Emma is Rachels sis)**


	2. Chapter 2: WHERE?

**Hi there! Ok so this is my first Fanfic, and I probably will be uploading ALOT, but if I don't, don't think im dead. Review and rate!**

-Angie-

"Wake up Angie!" I hear Rachel yelling as I open my eyes. I see green everywhere, so I must be in a forest. Wait, a FOREST?! I try to look over to Rachel, but the pain in my neck stops me. I decide to focus on the background, which is all I see. I am in a forest, but where is this forest? As the pain dies down, I stand up, but notice that I'm only about a foot off the ground.

"Rachel? Where are yo-" I get cut off as I turn and see a tan, lean, furry face staring back at me. "RACHEL?! WHAT THE! WHERE ARE WE! _WHAT_ ARE WE?" I panic as I look down and see brown feet, white chest, and extended claws.

-Rachel-

I stare at my friend, panicking and stumbling around, but I'm not as surprised as her. I'm a bit more laid back, but I'm still weirded out. One moment we were in my room, the next I wake up to a forest scenery next to two brown cats. One of them I know now is Angie, but the other is still a mystery.

"Rachel, where are we?" I look over to Angie and see that see has calmed down, but still looks terrified.

"Looks as if were in a forest, or maybe the woods." I said. All of the sudden the other cat begins to stir.

**Im Sorry this chapter is sooooo short! I promise ill get another chapter in tomarrow!**

**Don't worry. I wont let school get in the way like others.**

**ONWARDS AOSHIMA! **


	3. hiatis already?

**IM SOOO SORRY GUYS BUT I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK :L**

**I NEED SUGESTIONS **

**TILL THEN COULD I INTREST YOU TO MY ASK GRAVITY FALLS CHARACTERS FANFICTION?**

**I HAVE TO PUT IT ON HIATUS!**

**D:D:D:**

**SORRY!**


End file.
